Happy Valentines Day Raimon
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: Just multiple pairings for Valentines day OcxInazuma characters


**Happy Valentines day Raimon!**

Mai: Yo Minna-san and Happy Valentines Day xD

I11 cast: Nooooo T^T

Miki: why whats wrong

I11 cast: we might be paired up with each other!

Mai: no your not only Max,Kazemaru,Fubuki,Hiroto,Toramaru are and Burn who is gonna be with Gazel.

Burn and Gazel: WHY?

Miki: because your like the most favourite pair ever

Burn and Gazel: but we are boys

Mai and Miki: So who cares let's start the story

Endou: the Himes don't own the Ocs they only own Mai and Miki and they don't also own Inazuma eleven Level-5 does and if they did...

Mai: there would be a lot of Yaoi X3

**at Lunch**

"Hiroto!"

The red head turned around and saw his girlfriend Kazemaru Isabella running towards him holding a red box which was tied using a teal ribbon.

"Izzy!" Hiroto called back while waving his hands.

As Isabella came closer he noticed she was blushing,when she came face to face with him she held out the box in front of him.

" Ummm Happy Valentines day Hiroto," she said as she blushed even harder.

Hiroto blushed also as he reached for the box and opened it. Inside there were star shaped chocolates and in the middle of the chocolates was a chocolate shaped soccer ball with writing that says "I Love You." Hiroto blushed even more and kissed Isabella on the lips.

" Thanks your so sweet and cute when you blush," He said while smirking.

He then whispered in her ear," Meet me after school for your surprise in front of the gate." Making Isabella blush even harder.

**at the soccer field**

A girl with black straight hair and red eyes was sitting down while she was staring into space.

"OI MAI-CHAN WATCH OUT!" yelled Endou Mamoru the orange headband brunette captain of the soccer team and club.

The black haired girl known as Mai just stared at the fast approaching ball and whispered,"Illusionist puppet."

Steel strings came out of nowhere and attached to the ball making it stop she looked towards the goal and the ball went straight to it making a clear shot. Endou just stared at her in disbelief and so did the others but he noticed that she was back to staring at space. Knowing that his friend only does that when she's sad or upset he quickly ran up to her and tried to console her.

"Oi Mai-chan whats wrong?" said Endou with question marks around his head.

" Oh nothing." She said is a soft tone as tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes.

Endou sat beside her and whispered.

"it's about Kazemaru right?"

Mai nodded her head and replied.

"I sort of got in fight with Ichi-chan because I thought he was bullying Izzy-chan and so I shouted at him and then today when I saw him accepting a girl's valentine I felt..."

"Jealous?"

"Yup and now I think maybe he doesn't like me anymore"

Endou giggled a little and whispered something in her ear which was followed by a suggestion.

"I know something that would cheer you up,come let's play soccer."

"Endou that does seems like great ideas."Mai said as a small smile crept on her face as she ran towards the field.

**somewhere in the school (A/N: Everyone is 3****rd**** years and the ****younger kids ex:Toramaru is 1****st**** years 'kay)**

"Ah Toramaru-kun." a sweet vice called out.

Toramaru turned around and saw his dark blue haired friend Kazemaru Nicole-Jamila or as most people would call her NJ-chan.

"Ah,NJ-chan how are you?" Toramaru asked staring at her. _Wow NJ-chan looks so cute today,_ he thought but started blushing because he realized NJ was really close to him.

"Ah-." was all he could manage to say because the bell rang.

**let's skip to afterschool**

_Hmmmmm I wonder where Hiroto is? _Isabella wondered.

Then suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. Isabella got very scared but then she heard a familiar voice.

" Missed me Izzy-chan," smirked a certain red head.

Isabella peeled the hands of her eyes and turned around.

"So you said you wanted to meet me here."

"yes because I want to go star gazing at the..."

"is that all? Is that all you want to do? Is that all you care about and not my feelings It's VALENTINES DAY" yelled the teary eyed girl.

" no you didn't let me finish I wanted to go star gazing at the night except there is one amazing bright star in front of me." the red head replied while blushing. In his hands was a teal box with a gold ribbon tied to it.

"here." he said while giving Isabella the box.

Isabella opened the box as her eyes stared in amazement,in the box was a golden star necklace with her name on it.

"you got this for me?"

"Yes Happy Valentines Day Isabella I love you and always will." whispered Hiroto while hugging Isabella who was smiling brightly and shedding tears of joy.

**at Mai's classroom**

"I'm so glad I remembered Ichi-chan's present was in my " she said.

But when she pulled out the present a note fell to the ground.

_ Dear Mai-chan,_

_please meet me after school at the field._

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

"huh what does he want I wonder" Mai looked at the clock and ran as fast as she can towards the field.

**at the field**

"I hope she sees the note and come please I hope she comes" prayed Kazemaru.

"ICHI-CHAN" a voice called out.

Kazemaru turned around and saw the black haired girl running towards him.

When Mai finally reached Kazemaru she blushed and said,

"Ichi-chan before you tell me what you are wanting to say here please accept this."

Kazemaru just looked at the box,he slowly opened the box inside was a big chocolate heart with a note beside it.

_ Dear Ichi-chan,_

_I'm terribly sorry for being rude to you. I know that you probably won't like me anymore and that's okay at least we can still be friends right? I made this chocolate during home economics so it might not look good but I hope you accept my apology_

_-Mai_

Kazemaru looked at Mai with teary eyes who also had tears in her eyes.

"Baka you too,"he said while handing her a box too with the exact same note and a heart shaped chocolate.

"We're both bakas ne?" Mai said smiling.

"yeah except I love you a lot." Kazemaru kissing Mai gently on the lips.

"but that girl she..."

"oh that, it was because she was good at art and I asked her if she could make your present prettier but she didn't because she told me if I thought it was perfect then it doesn't need any changes plus she liked Endou so I gave her a picture of Endou changing for helping me." he smirked.

You really are devious." Mai giggled which was followed by,

"but thank you."

**near Gabriela's school Teikoku**

"I hope I can find her before she leaves Handa." whispered a boy with a pink and blue cat eared hat.

"don't worry you will Max." whispered an brown haired boy.

"Max-kun?" said a girl with dark curly brown with blue high lights and emerald eyes.

"ah Gabriela how are you." asked Max who had a big smile on his face.

"huh?" replied Gabriela who tilted her head.

_Ah she's so cute when she does that,_ Max thought as he began blushing.

"Ah so your the girl who gave Max the cat eared hat, it was a very cute story." snickered Handa.

"ah you heard!" said Gabriela as she too began to blush.

*Flashback

"Max what's wrong." said a small girl with dark curly hair.

" I'm moving." weeped the boy who was sitting on the ground.

"when?"asked the girl.

"tomorrow but tomorrow is..."

"...your birthday but that's not fair" whispered the girl.

"I know Gabriela-chan and it's so not fair." whined little Max.

Gabriela-chan just stared at him and smiled.

"then tomorrow I have to give you the best present ever then." giggled Gabriela.

*at Max's old empty house*

"where is she?"

"Max we have to go." called his mom in the car.

"wait mom please!" begged Max.

"MAX!" called a familiar voice.

"GABRIELA!" replied Max.

When Gabriela finally reached max she gave him a cat eared hat the colour of blue and pink.

"Here since I know you like cats and hats I got this for you and the colour blue represents blue and the pink me."

Max just stared at her in disbelief and gave her a sudden hug.

"Thank you I will wear this hat to represent our friendship and the good times we had." Max said with a huge grin on his face.

"you better if not I will track you down and make sure you wear it okay." Gabriela said while smiling and tears streaming down her face.

*end of flashback *

"so what are you guys doing here?" questioned the blushing girl.

"Oh Max has to give you something." Handa snickered again.

" Shut up Handa! I just wanted to give you this." Max replied while giving Gabriela the box and blushing like madly.

Gabriela took the box which was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a blue ribbon,she carefully opened the box and began to smile widely with a slight blush on her face. In the box was a necklace with cat shape charm the very same necklace she wanted for her birthday when Max had to move.

*Back at Raimon jr *

_I should give this to her before she leaves but after soccer practice,_was Toramaru's mental note.

" ah Toramaru-kun watch out!" NJ called out.

Luckily for Toramaru he saw the ball in time before it hit him and he dodged it.

"Oi Toramaru pay attention." Gouenji called out.

"ah Gomen." Toramaru said as he laughed very weakly.

*After soccer *

"ah NJ-chan wait,"Toramaru called out.

NJ quickly turned around and hid something behind her.

"y-yes Toramaru-kun" NJ said in a weak tone.

"ummmm here you go" he blushed as he took out a stuffed tiger.

NJ blushed so hard and she did the same thing too

"me too here you go." except she had a stuff teddy in her hands.

The both of them looked at each other and started laughing while they exchanged the stuffies.

"it seems like we both know each other." Toramaru said while laughing

"I know right." NJ replied giggling.

"you laugh is so cute and so are you." Toramaru said while blushing.

NJ blushed at his comment.

" you really think I'm cute? I really think you look good and your fun to be with." NJ had blushed even more when she said that.

"yes I do think that." he replied back but this time kissed her on the cheek.

Both NJ and Toramaru blushed together and began to walk home together except they both were walking hand in hand just like the other couples it seems cupid was successful this year.

Mai: Finished and I'm sorry if there were too many mistakes =.=

Miki I have a question I thought you were gonna put burn and Gazel too?

Mai: I know but...

Burn and Gazel: we are saved!

Mai: *dark aura* I decided to do a whole fic about them.

Burn and Gazel; WHAT O_O! Why?

Mai because when people interrupt me they must face my wrath *cat eyes and laughing like Ushiromiya Maria * Kehehehe :D

I11 cast and Miki: scary =.='

Mai: hope you enjoyed it HAPPY VALENTINES DAY R&R it makes my day and should I make a BurnxGazel Fic next?

Burn and Gazel: please spare us T^T

Mai: no Kehehehehe X3


End file.
